


Rose

by LYRILY



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Yuuki, Child Zero, Childhood first few chapters, Falling In Love, Happy, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sad, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYRILY/pseuds/LYRILY
Summary: Kiryuu Zero had a good childhood until his brother and an evil vampire took it away from him. Kuran Kaname finds the boy near death and starts to take care of him. From there, Zero's new life begins...





	1. Lost and Found

It hurts...

It hurts so much ...

Pain...

Just so much pain...

Glossy lavender eyes blinked sleepily as they looked up towards the doorway of his home. Zero was laying in a puddle of his own blood, oozing from the wound on his neck. His eyes looked forward in front of him, seeing the two lifeless bodies of his parents. Tears streamed down his face, his heart beating painfully as he started to sob. 

Chuckle.

Zero narrowed his eyes and turned his head back over to the doorway. A boy with silver hair, who was also his twin and a woman with long purple hair, had their backs turned from him.

"Why...?" Zero croaked. He shakily reached his hand hand out, trying to get his brothers attention. Ichiru glanced at Zero at the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Bye Zero." And he left.

Zero watched painfully as the woman and his brother walked out of his house, leaving him in his puddle of blood.

~

Yuki waited patently in front of the door, waiting for her knight and shining armor to come and see her. Cross watched from a distance, also looking and waiting for Kaname to walk through that door. He sighed before glancing at the clock on the wall.

9:49PM

He's late. Cross looked back at Yuki's sparkling eyes and frowned. It's been a long day. Yuki wouldn't do anything, but sit by that door and wait for Kaname. As soon as Cross came home today from his job, he was expecting Yuki to be sleeping. Since she usually takes naps around this time of day. Instead, he found himself tripping over her, disturbing her from her daydreaming. Luckily, he was able to force some food down her throat before she starved to death.

A few more minutes passed before the sound of knocking hit Cross's ears. Yuki jumped up from her spot on the stairs; barely keeping her excitement in she opened the door and jumped into Kaname's open arms.

"Kaname!" She cried. 

Cross jumped up from his seat and raced to the door. His eyes harden as he got there. Kaman struggled to hold and rub Yuki's head since his other hand was occupied.

"Hello Yuki," Kaname greeted as he put Yuki down to the floor. Kaman felt Cross harden glare on him and looked up. Yuki was quiet for a little bit before she saw that Kaname's hand was holding another.

"What do you have there, Kaname?" Cross questioned. Kaname looked down at his joined hand then back at Cross.

"This....is Zero." Kaname pulled Zero into the house, still holding his hand. Zero had his head down, glaring at the floor below him. Cross's eyes widened in recognition. He glanced at Yuki then back at Zero. He grasped Yuki's shoulder then squeezed it, giving the girl a small smile.

"Hey Yuki, how about you show Zero around?" Cross suggested. Yuki nodded and put her hand out for Zero to take. Zero just glanced at the hand in front of him before tightening his hold on Kaname's. He glared. Kaname kneeled down to Zero height before whispering in his ear. Zero gave Kaname a sad look before letting go of his hand. Zero turned before staring at Yuki. Yuki took this chance to grasp his arm and drag him upstairs, leaving Kaname and Cross alone. It was silent for a few seconds before Cross decided to speak.

"That's Zero Kiryu, am I correct?" Kaname nodded. Cross sighed before going to the living room and gesturing Kaname to follow. They both sat down on the couch across from each other. Cross gave Kaname a hard stare.

"Alright, now tell me what a 'Kiryu' is doing with a pureblood?" Cross hissed. Kaman kept a blank stare before sighing, rubbing the side of his head from the on coming headache.

"I found him about 2 weeks ago—"

~Flashback~

The prince of vampires. He was known for such a title for his strength and beauty. Powers beyond recognition, his eyes always seeping into another's soul; wether intentional or not. His fangs erected as the sounds of a slow heartbeat invaded his senses.

Kaname decided to investigate, curiosity flowing through his veins. After a few minutes of walking through the cold snow did Kaname see an ordinary house. As he stepped closer, it was then that he noticed how the heartbeat seemed louder. His wine colored eyes examined the blood covered house, not even feeling a sense of sympathy; only surprise. For there was a survivor. 

He stepped into the house from the open door. Kaname covered his nose as the smell of blood got stronger the more he walked farther into the house. His eyes widened at the sight in what he assumed was the living room. Two dead bodies laid covered in blood.

*sniffle*

Kaname's head turned in the direction of the stair case. His 14 year old self, used his ear to following the direction of the heart beat. He covered his nose when he felt his eyes turn red again from how close he was to fresh blood. He slowly walked over to the stair case. The sniffing got louder before it completely stopped.

Lavender 

That's the first thing Kaname noted about the boy in front of him. The rest came immediately. Silver hair, petite nose, small baby lips, long eyelashes, small slim figure. Last, the beautiful lavender eyes narrowed pointed at him. Kaname stared back, his mask slipping slightly .

"It seems that you've lost your family." Kaname stated. Zero gave him a hateful glaze. Kaname smirked. That gaze... The vampire took a step towards him. Zero froze up before he struggled to get up on his useless arms. "You must be in pain. Let me help."

Zero made a deep growl in his throat as he stopped and stared at Kaname with his glaring tearstained eyes. Kaname took another step then waited for Zero to do something; he did nothing. "What is your name?"

Zero said nothing, just narrowed his eyes at the questioned asked him. Kaname sighed.

"My name is Kaname. I'm not going to hurt you. If I was, you wouldn't be alive anymore." Zero's narrowed eyes widened a little as Kaname reached a hand out to him. Kaname took this as a sign to be cautious. He laid a hand in Zero's hair and ran a hand through it. He sat down the stair below the one Zero was laying on. Zero let his body slump down as he enjoyed the felling of Kanames fingers going through his hair. Tears streamed down his face, but he didn't sob.

"Zero."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Zero." He whispered. Kaman gave Zero a small smile, his hand not stopping. Zero shifted a little, before hissing at the wound on his neck and body. Kaname's eye's narrowed as he saw the bite marks on Zero's neck. He took a deep breath as he turned to look in Zero's eyes.

"Well Zero, may I clean up your wounds?" Zero stiffened for a few seconds before nodding. He shakily sat up, holding the wound on his neck. He looked around Kaname to find the first aid kit or something.

"H-how are you—"

"Stay still." Kaman took Zero's hand from his neck and placed it on his side. He then buried his face into Zero's neck and sniffed. Zero froze before clenching the side of Kaname's coat. Kaname licked a clean strip of blood on Zero's neck before biting on the same spot the bite marks were on. Zero cried out in pain as he gripped Kaname's coat, trying to push him away.

"L-Let go!" Kaman gulped the poison from the pureblood who destroyed Zeros family before putting in his own. He took his mouth away from Zero's neck, licking at the end to heal the wound. Zero struggled to push Kaname away since he was so strong.

"Zero, calm down."

"NO! YOURE JUST LIKE THEM. THOSE...THOSE- MONSTERS!" Zero cried, tears streaming down his face. Kaname kept his face blank. He sighed and used his thumb to wipe the tears that escaped Zero's eyes. Zero flinched and tried to get out of Kaname's hold, opening his wounds up more. Kaname kept a firm grip on him before he pulled up Zero's shirt, staring at the bloody wound that had opened up more. He brought his face close before he licked up some of the blood. Kaman continued this till there was no more blood and his wound was healed.

"Are there more wounds?" Kaname asked an angry Zero. Zero shook his head, feeling a little dizzy afterward. Kaman realizing this stood up and gripped Zero's hand to come up with him. Zero panicked and struggled to get out of Kaname's grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar! YOUR KIND ALWAYS HURT AND KILL! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS" Kaname watched silently as Zero slumped up against him. Kaname bought Zero's chin up with his point finger and stared at him seriously.

"Zero...have I hurt you yet?"

"Yes! You just...You bit me!"

"To take the poison out...and to put mines in." Zero' glared at Kaname, "It was only because if I left Shizuka's poison your life wouldn't have been easy."He muttered.

Zero's glare softened as he brushed off Kaname's hand off his chin. He silently nodded, looking at the floor. Kaname just watched Zero before gripping his hand tightly and tugging him towards the door.

 

"You can't stay here. Lets go," Zero didn't say anything. He just wiped the dried up tears on his cheeks. The two boys walked out of the house and into the cold winter storm. Zero shivered and wrapped his free arm around himself. Kaname, seeing this, took off his winter coat and placed it around Zero's small shivering form. Zero looked at Kaname in confusion before cuddling into the warm and rose scented coat.

"Thanks,"

~Flashback done~

"After that I knew I had to make sure he was in a safe place, and being with me didn't help the situation." Kaname muttered, staring at Cross intensely.

"I understand," Cross nodded. "So I'm guessing that he's a vampire now." Kaname nodded back.

"I've tried to give him blood many times, but he's a stubborn one."

 

"He is his mother's son," Cross replied. While Kaname frowned in concentration. Just then Yuki and Zero came into the room. Kaname and Cross looked at both of them and struggled to hold in their laughs. Yuki had an unpleasant look on her face that was directed towards Zero; the same look that Zero directed towards her.

"What are you doing?" Kaname decided to intervene after the seconds passed off the two children glaring at each other. They both turned their heads towards Kaname. Yuki smiled and ran over to Kaname, while Zero's eye's softened in a sparkle as he walked over to him.

"Kaname-Sama!" She yelled before engulfing Kaname in a hug. Zero sat down next to Kaname and tugged on the end of his sleeve. Kaname looked down at Zero and smiled, Zero returned it with a small smile that only Kaname could have noticed. Kaname turned his attention back to Yuki and hugged her with his one arm.

"Hello. Yuki," Kaname replied. Yuki squealed, plopping herself on his lap. Zero glared at her before gripping Kaname's shirt tighter. Kaname looked at both of them with tired eyes, before he sighed. Cross had his body turned away from them as he tried to control his laughter. "I haven't seen you in a while. Do you want to tell me what you have been doing this past month." Yuki nodded with a smile on her face.

For the rest of that night, Yuki chatted herself to sleep with Zero struggling to stay awake the whole time. Cross put Yuki asleep, in her bed upstairs, leaving Kaname and Zero alone together. Kaname glanced at Zero. The boy kept nodding his head off before shaking it to keep himself from falling asleep. Kaname rolled his eyes before flicking Zero between his eyes. Zero flinched before turning his gaze to Kaname and glared. 

"Go to sleep, you're about to tip over." Kaname stood up before walking over the entrance door. Zero's eyes widened before he followed after him. Kaname hid his smirk as he felt a tug on his coat jacket. 

"Yes?" Kaname asked. Zero gazed at the door behind Kaname then back at him. " I'm leaving and you're staying here. That was our plan remember?" Zero looked at the floor below him before he nodded. Kaname sighed before rubbing Zero's messy silver hair. 

"I'll be back, don't worry." Zero looked at Kaname before nodding again. 

"Not too long..." Zero whispered. Kaname nodded before gripping the door knob.

"Not too long," Kaname repeated before opening the door and leaving. Zero's masked face dropped as he looked at the back of Kaname's back, walking away. A tear dropped to his cheek before he wiped it and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Kaname sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually altered, Zero, Yuki and Kaname's age, for...reasons to be told later.

"Ichiru, no!"

He couldn't move. His body was frozen in shock.

"No..."

It seemed, as his twin brother drew closer to him that it became harder to keep his tears at bay. He could no longer look at his brother in the same light as before.

"Why? Ichiru?"

A hand raised.

"Don't!"

Then...He met darkness.

Zero woke up gasping and crying out, tangled in his covers and sweat. His eyes circled around the room as his breaths came out in pants. His hands were clenched down at the white sheets under him, his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

It was that same repeated dream. The one from the day that he lost everything. He could still remember every little detail from that night. The stench of blood, his parent's lifeless bodies, his cries of pain and despair and the feeling of betrayal from the one person he trusted most. Months later, Zero still couldn't fathom why his brother did what he did. He thought... That his family was happy; at peace. But it seemed like he was wrong.

Now that Zero was woken up from his reoccurring nightmare, he figured that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep anytime soon. Zero glanced at the window over his bed and frowned. It was still nighttime.

It's never too late for a midnight stroll, though...

With that thought in mind, Zero scooted to the edge of his bed and stood up. His eyes viewed around the darkened room he would be staying in for a while. He tried to ignore how his vision was as clear as it was in the morning. He knew that he gained the ability from 'that' incident. Now that he thought about it, he was able to do a lot more things now that he wasn't human. A MONSTER. The same creature that killed his parents.

Zero's eyes glowed red with anger as he clenched his teeth, his hands clenched into a fist. He stepped over to the door and walked out, his feet pattering against the floor. Zero quietly made his way down the creaking stairs to the front door. He then grabbed his coat hanging from the coat rack and button himself up. Pressing his nose to the coat, the smell of rose invaded his senses. His hands gripped the sides of the brown coat as memories filled his vision.

~ Flash back~

"Kaname."

"Yes, Zero?"

"Kaname..."

"I won't ask again, what do you want?" Kaname ordered, glancing down at Zero's small figure next to him. Zero didn't even look up at the older vampire, instead choosing to bring his nose deeper into the coat that covered his body.

"Your coat," Zero whispered.

"Hm?"

"It smells nice..." Kaname stared at Zero before chuckling. "Does it, now?" Zero nodded.

The two had been walking through an abandoned village for a few hours. The snow around them grew fiercer and harsh as they continued their journey. It had been silent between the two for a couple of days after Zero lost his family and stayed with Kaname. The older vampire knew he was grieving, so he never forced him to speak.

"You can keep it if you want," Kaname suggested.

Zero said nothing, but Kaname had a feeling that he was acknowledged.

~ Flashback end ~

I wonder what he's doing now...

Zero opened his closed eyes before leaving the house. There was no longer any snow storms since months had passed, but it was still cold. From where Cross lived, the scenery surrounding the area was bared naked from its usual leaves and petals. The untrimmed grass beneath Zero's shoes brushed against his ankles as he strolled past a few blooming trees. His breath came out in white puffs of air as he rubbed his already frozen hands.

Zero continued strolling in the night, getting farther away from the Cross home. He didn't want to refer the place as 'his' home. It would never be his home unless his family was with him. Until, his brother came to his senses, so they could be together again. The further Zero walked, the more his thoughts began to stray to a dark path. He was still stuck in the past. One, that he knew would never go away. It would keep haunting him for the rest of his life.

Zero was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize that he was being followed.

 

"Food! There's food!" A voice croaked. Zero froze. His nose twitched in disgust(delight?) at the strong smell of blood coming from behind him. He looked back, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Standing before Zero was a group of vampires. Their skins were a dry grey that seemed to be peeling off from its old age. Their bones pressed against their bodies, which was probably from their constant thirst for survival. Blood red eyes glared at Zero with a deep hunger. Zero felt himself shiver.

"Your blood smells delicious. Won't you come share, little boy?" One of the vampires stepped closer to Zero, a terrifying smile on its face. Zero glared at the vampire, trying to spare as much strength as he could with his defiance.

"Don't come near me!" Zero yelled. The vampire just cackled.

"Defiant little boy! Hahahaaa!"

Pairs of hands gripped Zero's arm's, holding his small body in place. He could feel the breaths of the beasts behind him. Zero tried to pull away from them, but they only tightened their hold on him more.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you, monsters!" Zero growled, his eyes glowing red in the darkness. The vampire's eyes widened before he started laughing again.

"Funny! You call us a monster, yet... you're a monster too." He smirked. Zero gritted his teeth. He's right, I am a monster.

"Too bad. I might have let you go, but I'm too hungry to care!" The leader vampire jumped over to Zero and brought the boys chin up, so his neck was bare. Zero closed his eyes, his hands closing into fists. Is this it? After Zero's brother betrayed him and his family, was he going to die here in the arms of another monster? Would he ever see his parents if he died? He didn't have much to live for anyway. All that was left from that day was a shell of hate and anger. He was no longer the same oblivious, innocent and cheerful boy he once was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Zero's eyes popped open in surprise when his body slumped to the ground as the hold on him was released. He looked up.

"Kaname!"

The prince of vampires was surrounded by a deadly dark aura. His hair blew around him as his powers spun out of control, his eyes glowing a blood red that left Zero's body shivering. Zero could almost feel the effects of his powers when the teen held his hand around the leader vampire's neck. Zero watched as the vampire was turned into dust. His "fellow companions almost left the scene, but Kaname gave them one glance before they too turned to dust. The wind around Kaname's body died down as his eyes turned back to his natural wine. Zero could breathe again.

"Zero." Kaname's voice was cold with anger and frustration. His hands clenched to his sides as he strided over to the slumped and tired boy. Zero flinched and quickly looked away. 

"Zero," Kaname called again. The older boy's presence made Zero want to submit to the vampire and face defeat, but he resisted, his lilac eyes glowing in the moonlight. Kaname definitely wasn't happy about this. He hated it when Zero resisted, but the child happened to do this a lot. 

"Look at me."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"..." Zero shut his eyes in anger. Kaname sighed then knelt down to Zero's height. He gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. 

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Kaname sent Zero a glare.

"This isn't nothing, Zero. You were almost killed." Kaname growled, his hand tightening on Zero's chin.

"But I'm not." Zero protested, pushing Kaname's hand away from his chin as he gave the pureblood a defying glare.

"What about next time? Zero, you have my blood running in your veins now. You can no longer walk this world safely."

"I know..."

"Then why?! Why would go outside after specifically being told millions of-"

"Because..." Zero trailed off. He didn't want to let Kaname know some of his darker thoughts while going on his stroll. Kaname sighed. The pureblood almost wanted to scream in frustration at how stubborn this child was, but instead just stood up and grabbed Zeros hand. Zero gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, but Kaname only held on tighter. He started dragging Zero back to Cross house, where he knew the boy would be safe. It was silent between the two after Zero gave up on struggling and went along with Kaname. 

"Where were you?" Zero asked quietly after a while. He hadn't seen Kaname since the man left him with those stupid "happy-go-lucky" idiots. Kaname looked down at zero, the expression on his face only existing to annoy Zero.

"I had...business to attended too."

"For a sixteen-year-old?" Zero asked incredulously. Kaname chuckled.

"For a pureblood, yes." Zero nodded. He sometimes forgot that the vampire world was completely different from the human world. "I do apologize that I couldn't visit more..."

"Hmph." Zero pouted.

"Oh dear. Zero are you pouting?" Kaname chuckled.

"I don't pout!"

"Yes, of course, you don't." Kaname teased, his hand tightening around Zeros. Zero turned away, his cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment. 

"How about you?"

"Hm?"

"What have you been doing? Are you alright?" Kaname asked. Zero knew what the vampire was asking, 'Do you still have those nightmares'. The answer was "yes", but he wasn't about to voice that out. It didn't seem he had to anyway, going, by the way, Kaname's brown-red eyes darkened. 

"It's not that bad..."

"I'll stay to see for myself." Kaname interrupted. Zero's eyes widened. 

"Kaname..."

"I'm usually up this late too, remember? It's settled." Kaname spoke without letting Zero finish. Zero just sighed.

"Fine."

~

The morning sun was starting to come out by the time the two made it back to Cross house. Zero didn't even realise he walked that far away from the house. When they walked in, Cross was already up, looking for Zero, only to sigh and cry in relief when he saw the lilac eyed boy next to Kaname.

Zero couldn't help but facepalm at Cross crying and cheerful face, but he still couldn't help the slight guilt he felt for causing the other to worry. Kaname just chuckled and started to lead Zero upstairs to his room, sending Cross a silent look before setting his attention back to Zero. 

Zero was tucked in bed, his hand holding onto Kaname's as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes blinking open and close, feeling more tired than he never thought was possible. Kaname watched the boy, a small smile gracing his lips as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Zero's hand. 

"You can go to sleep."

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"Will you be here?"

"...It depends."

"Then I don't want to sleep." Zero replied stubbornly. Kaname sighed. 

"Zero..."

"No, Kaname." Zero frowned, his eyes started to blur from the tears building up. "I don't want you to go. Stay here." He begged, sitting up slightly. Kaname looked at Zero with a slight frown. 

"You know I can't."

"...Then, you have to visit more." Zero sniffed. Kaname stared at Zero for a few moments then nodded. 

"Alright. "

"That doesn't mean once every 3 months, either." Zero snapped. He quickly rubbed his eyes before he could embarrass himself more. Kaname only smirked.

"Okay."

"It won't even be okay if it's once a month. At least make it 2-3 times a month, understood." Zero ordered. Kaname chuckled and nodded. He wouldn't usually allow someone to boss him around, but Zero is different...

"A-And you have to promise me..." Zero stuttered, his cheeks heating up. He wanted to make sure Kaname understood that he wasn't playing around about this. He would stay up and attach himself to the pureblood if he had too, no matter how embarrassing it would be. Kaname smiled at Zero and nodded again.

"I promise." Zero laid back down and turned on his side, facing Kaname. He grabbed the vampire's hand again and closed his eyes. Kaname brushed his fingers against Zero's cheek and sighed.

"Goodnight, Zero..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lovely family dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kinda rushed and stuff, but I was in the mood to write and I didn't want to get out of the mood without finishing this chapter. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I changed the plot for chapter 3 to chapter 7, so I had to start all over. Anyways, the more important stuff! This chapter is more silly and funny, so I hope you enjoy!

"Kaname!" Yuki exclaimed. Day turned into night, work was finished and so was all other responsibilities. 

"Hello, Yuki..." Kaname greeted, a soft smile on his lips as he rubbed Yuki's head affectionately. Yuki's face immediately brightened at the affectionate care, Kaname showed her. She almost wanted to find Zero and rub it in his face, but held off, knowing how much Zero cared for him too. Though she was happy for Kaname being here, she started to wonder why he was.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, her head tilted up so she could look at Kaname up in his eyes. They were always so pretty when she stared at them...

"Well, I haven't seen you in a few weeks and I thought, today since I'm done with all my work would be perfect," Kaname lied. He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. The real reason why Kaname came was that of his promise to Zero a week ago. He still had tons of work left to do but wasn't able to focus. His mind started straying to Zero and immediately remembered their agreement. Kaname thought it would be great to surprise him and Yuki. He just hoped he wasn't intruding.

"That's great! Mr. Cross is starting to cook dinner..." Yuki trailed off, her smile slipping off her face at the thought of eating Cross's food again. "Um, Kaname...Do you know anything about cooking?" She asked. Kaname closed his eyes in thought.

"Not particularly, but I'm sure it isn't too hard." Kaname voiced his thoughts. Yuki smiled and took Kaname's hand, starting to drag him towards the living room. Kaname allowed himself to be dragged off and pushed down on the couch. Yuki crawled into Kaname's lap, giggling slightly when Kaname rubbed her head. "How are you, Yuri?"

"Good! I met this new girl at my new school called Saiyuri. She's really nice and she even came here yesterday for a playdate! But then-" Yuki continued for at least 20 minutes talking about what has been happening with her for the past few months. She tells Kaname how school was getting harder, hobbies shes picked up at home, and even about Zero being more helpful and kind to her and Cross. Right as she was about to launch into a story about Zero, said child entered the room. His hair and clothes were all rustled to make it seem like he was taking a nap. His hand ran through his hair as he yawned, his eyes barely open. When he rubbed his eyes, allowing them to open up more, he spotted Kaname. His face brightened up before he noticed Yuki sitting on the purebloods lap and frowned. 

"Look! Zero's up now." Yuki smiled down at Zero, sticking her tongue at him. She knew how much sitting on Kaname's lap bothered him. Zero glared and scowled at Yuki before walking away from the two into the kitchen where Cross was still attempting to cook. Kaname sighed tiredly. The two always acted like this, when he came to visit. The pureblood felt that he had to speak to Zero before he started going off at everyone. His emotion was clear as day to him. Kaname gently let Yuki down from his lap and followed Zero into the kitchen. 

He immediately notices the boy stirring a pot full of food, a small frown on his face. Mr. Cross was head deep into the refrigerator, so he hadn't noticed Kaname yet. Kaname took this time to walk over to zero. He stopped behind him and watched as he intensely concentrated on stirring the soup.

"Zero."

Zero jumped, his eyes widening in surprise as he stopped stirring. Kaname chuckled slightly before bending down to Zero's height. Zero watched Kaname come to him and scowled.

"What?"

Kaname sighed. "How are you?"

"It doesn't matter, you're too busy hanging out with Happy-Go-Lucky #2," Zero muttered under his breath. He went back to stirring. 

"Not anymore."

"Yea, well...Whatever." Zero pouted, looking away from the vampire. Kaname smiled slightly before leaning in to whisper in Zero's ear.

"Well, what if I told you I came here because I thought of you," Kaname whispered. Zero blinked in surprise, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Really?" Zero asked, his lavender eyes glowing with a hidden excitement. Kaname smirked.

"Definitely." 

"Then, It's good that you thought of me." Zero acted serious and distant, but inside was so happy he could smile. Kaname knew this and only chuckled before standing up and pressing a kiss to Zero's hairline. 

Zero froze, his face burning a bright red. Kaname had never done that to him before. He stopped stirring and glanced up at the pureblood. The vampire wasn't looking at him, only taking Zero's momentary distraction to grab the spoon and try the soup in the pot. Kaname hummed in delight. 

"This taste better than I remember," Kaname smirked, glancing at Zero with a knowing look. Zero's blush darkened as he looked away. So he added his own ingredients to make the soup taste better, but it was only because he was tired of feeling sick after eating Cross cooking. 

"N-No more taste testing! Go sit down..." Zero ordered, his small self-starting to push Kaname into the dining room where Yuki was also waiting. Zero glared at Yuki as a way to tell her to keep her hands to herself, but Yuki only stuck her tongue back. It took a lot of power, for Zero not to push her out of her seat. Kaname watched the two and shook his head with a soft smile. 

"Can't you guys share-"

"NO!" They yelled in unison. Kaname signed. At least he tried.

Zero went back to cooking as Yuki pulled Kaname over to her to engage him in a story again. Thirty minutes later, Dinner was ready. Mr. Cross came out of the kitchen with plates, bowls, and utensils, while Zero was carrying the soup, bread, and vegetables. They placed the foods on the table before all joining in a conversation and sitting down. Yuki sat down next to Zero, much to each other's displeasure. Kaname sat in front of Zero next to Mr. Cross and the two adults were talking about recent work ethics. 

"I've been hearing from the council that 'things' have been appearing." Mr. Cross hinted, his tone more serious than usual. He wouldn't usually talk about this stuff in front of the children, but it's been bothering ever since he got messaged about it. Kaname nodded.

"You are correct. I'm looking into it right now, but there hasn't been any success."

"So I see..." Cross frowned. It was quiet for a while.

"Anyways, Zero how has school been." Kaname started up a conversation again, looking at Zero. 

"Horrible." Zero stated. Mr. Cross and Kaname both started laughing. Yuri pouted at not being the one to make Kaname laugh.

"Zero's too mean and grumpy at everyone. I'm the only one who'll hang out with him." Yuki interjected. Zero glared at her.

"Which is my greatest mistake." Zero frowned.

"Hey!" 

"I'm hoping, you and Zero have been getting closer."

"No thanks." Zero and Yuki both denied. Mr. Cross sighed. 

"They at least fight 3-4 times a day...It can get tiring very fast." Mr. Cross complained.

"The only thing that gets tiring is being around your personality, old man." Zero scoffed. Mr. Cross gasped dramatically as crocodile tears fell down his cheeks.

"ZERO!!! You don't mean that.."

"I do."

"Nooo...!" Everyone, but Cross started laughing. 

~

"Thank you so much for coming, Kaname. I don't think I've seen Yuki or Zero so happy for a long time." Mr. Cross hummed. He was talking to Kaname at the door. Yuki was sleeping on the couch where she fell asleep after eating dinner. Zero was peaking at the two behind the wall, he could feel the air shift around them as they both took on a serious facade. 

"I've been meaning to tell you this, but I wasn't sure when I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about...Zero." Mr. Cross stated, "He's...How do I put this..."

"Zero." Kaname stared down at the boy behind Mr. Cross, frowning slightly. Mr. Cross stopped talking and looked behind himself. Zero flinched in fright at the change of Kaname's eye color, blood red.

"I..."

Kaname's frown deepened. "Eavesdropping again." Zero looked down at the ground, his fist clenched in fear. 

"Sorry." Zero apologized. Kaname sighed and walked over to Zero. He placed a hand on the boy's beautiful silver hair. 

"No, I apologize for frightening you."Kaname frowned worriedly. He faced Mr. Cross. "Thank you for your hospitality. Goodnight Mr. Cross." 

"Goodnight Zero."

Zero felt his throat tighten up.

"Goodnight...Kaname."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 4 & 5
> 
> I would like to publish those by this week or the next, but I'm busy so the only thing I can do is hope that I publish those by the end of February. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any comments are fine with me. Even to critique my horrid writing. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero meets a little horse we’re all familiar with in the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not publishing in forever, life’s been busy. I was in the school play(still am) and I’m in volleyball and doing school work, so my free time was taken away. But I’m starting to get it back! SO HAPPY. So hopefully I’ll be updating soon.
> 
> Also I’m so happy you guys are liking this story! It honestly inspires me to keep going, which is saying a lot cause I have no inspiration ever. But thank you for reading this! Anyways! On with the story
> 
> Ps. I apologize for my terrible grammar, spelling etc. just everything terrible.

The moonlight was a powerful thing. It shined as a light through the darkness, so nothing could touch it. It both protected and harmed those who touched it. 

Sometimes when Zero looked out of his bedroom window into the night he could feel a sense of power rush into him; as if the light is surrounding him in an embrace.

"Ill cradle you in my arms tonight...as some embrace the moonlight..." A voice sang. It was soft, full of so much sorrow. It slipped into the air as beautiful and sensual as velvet. Zero's eyes fluttered closed, the moonlight shining on his eyelashes. It pronounced his beauty more than usual.

A horse whine.

Zero's eyes opened, revealing blood red irises overtaking his usual lavender. His fangs poked at his lower lip at the smell of blood in the air. His hands gripped the windowsill, feeling the hunger overtake him. It smelled different from a human blood. A humans blood was never this tempting, neither was an animal. It was so sweet, it smelt like Zero was about to taste his favorite dessert. He licked his lips. Before he knew it, Zero made his way outside towards the smell of blood. He could hear the heartbeat of the being whose blood was spreading through the air. He knew, that if he didn't get to it in time he wouldn't be the only one fighting to have a taste. 

Zero stopped at a clearing, blinking in deep confusion. His eyes returned back to lavender, but the smell of blood was still strong. He quickly covered his nose, backing up a few steps. His eyes widened as he remembered what he was about to do. He almost threw up. He'd just been about to kill the poor creature. He would have been just like those monsters, those Beast. Zero had never felt more disgusted with himself than now at this very moment. 

A cool breeze passed by him, making him shiver. He looked down at himself and blushed in embarrassment. Luckily he was wearing a large shirt - stolen from Kaname, that he didn't know about - However...Zero pulled the shirt down further. He wasn't wearing any underwear. He cursed his idiotic self and quickly looked around for something to cover his bottom half with.

Another horse whine. This time more painful than the first.

Zero frowned. The smell of blood was even strong now, but there was something else in the air. Now worrying about the animal, Zero started running in the direction again, to where he could hear them. His feet were constantly cut and chipped at the rocks and twigs on the ground, but he didn't mind. He stopped at a nearby waterfall, the water rushing down rapidly. On the other side of the river was a beautiful pure white horse, It's coat covered in blood. It seemed to be stuck in a forest trap as it desperately fought for freedom. However, a group of humans was surrounding the poor creature. They were holding weapons of many sorts with a cruel look to their eyes. 

Hunters.

Zero's frown from earlier deepened. He looked down at his clothing then back up. He knew that if he interfered, he'd be toast, but...

Zero looked into the horses' eyes, seeing sorrow and pain in them. The horse reminds Zero of himself. He...Didn't want it to experience the same pain he went through.

Zero looked down at the only fabric covering his nudity and stepped into the cold water. He shivered as he walked over to the hunters and the horse. Finally, he reached the end and stepped up, running over to the hunters. Luckily they hadn't noticed him yet.

"Looky heir! We'd got ourselves un-special horsey." A tall man, full of muscles laughed.

"Good job, David. Seems like your trap actually worked his time." A woman with short dark red hair smirked, glancing at the short boy next to her. The boy scowled at her comment.

"What do you mean this time? It always works!" He complained. The woman rolled her eyes. There were a few more of them but were quieter than the others. The hunters put down their weapons and placed them on the ground. 

Zero eyed their weapons with a grin. Perfect...Zero quietly crawled over to the weapons. He grabbed each weapon and hide them in the bushes. He knew it'd be easier to deal with the hunters without their weapons, especially since Zero was probably stronger than all of them because of his powers. 

Zero looked back at the hunters. He took a deep breath and rushed over to the group. He pushed down nearest person which happened to be the boy named David. 

David stumbled down to the ground with a cry of surprise. All the hunters turned around and looked at Zero. He gave them a defiant glare.

"Look it's a little boy! Where's your mommy?" The tall man asked.

The woman with red hair stared at me suspiciously. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to let her go." Zero ordered, ignoring her first question. "Or else, I'm going to have to do something you'll all regret." He threatened. Everyone burst our laughing.

"You! Hahaha...do something to us?! Ha!" David exclaimed. Zero glared at them all.

"I'm Warning you."

"No hun, I'm warning you. You better leave now and let us do our jobs before you get hurt." A lady with brown hair threatened, glaring back at him. Zero willed his eyes to turn red. Everyone back up in fear, recognizing the color.

"He's a vampire!"

"Those monsters!"

"Kill him!"

Zero stepped closer to the horse, making all the other hunters let him as they moved further away. Even though he wanted them to back off it still hurt to see it. It truly meant that he was different from everyone else. And not the good kind.

"Give me the horse and I'll let you go." Zero ordered.

The hunters glanced at each other uncertain. They seemed to realize that their weapons were taken by the little vampire and knew there was no way to defend themselves.

"What are Y'all doin?! It's a little brat! I don't care if he's a vampire, it's all of us against him." A buff man yelled, moving closer to Zero. He was one of the hunters that was originally quiet the whole team.

Zero refused to flinch away and instead glowed his eyes red again. Because, he was a new-born and had never tasted blood, the only thing vampirish about him was his fangs, eyes and thirst for blood. He had no powers to protect himself, no strength. As far as Zero knew he was almost like any other little boy. But the hunters didn't know that.

Zero bared his fangs at the group of hunters and watched with satisfaction as they jumped back terrified. The buff man from before however gripped Zero's arm and pulled him off the ground.

"Ye idiots. He's a pathetic newborn. Soon to be level E..." The man grinned. Zero kicked the man in the stomach, demanding to be let down. He was dropped to the ground when the man hunched over in pain and coughed. 

"That brat..." The man growled. He reached for Zero again, only to be kicked back by a powerful force. Zero's eyes widened at the figure in front of him.

The horse, still wounded, was standing proudly on her four legs. She stood in front of Zero, her hind legs quivering as she brought them back to the ground. The horse turned around and glared at the rest of the hunters.

The hunter's eyes widened. The buff man crawled up to his feet and glared at both the horse and Zero, bleeding from his left eye. He started backing away, signaling the rest of the hunters to follow him.

"You'll regret this, little boy!" He spat. He then turned around and Zero watched as the hunters all walked away. Zero looked up at the horse in awe.

"T-Thank you..." He stuttered. He could feel a power radiating from the animal and almost had the urge to bow down to her. He didn't understand this feeling. The horse stared down at Zero blankly before slumping down to the ground. Zero's eyes widened as he knelt down and sat down next to the horse. He looked at its wounds.

"That's not good..." He frowned. He searched the forest, hoping for something to stop the animals from bleeding to death. If only Kaname was here...He could help Zero take the horse back to the barn.

Wait the necklace.

Zero moved his hands to his neck and felt for the necklace wrapped around it. 

~

"Whenever you need help, you will call for me with this." Kaname hummed, clipping the end of a crystallized necklace around Zero's neck. Zero looked down at the jewelry and gripped it to look at it. He frowned.

"When did I become a girl?"

"You don't to be a girl, to have a necklace." Kaname chuckled, his hand tightens in Zero holds. The two had been walking for a few days now after staying in a nearby village. Kaname knew they were getting closer to the Cross home and was starting to feel a little...sad. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't been sad, but Zero somehow found a way to warm into his heart after 2 months of traveling and he didn't want to let him go. But he knew that if Zero stayed with him, the boy would get hurt and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Yet, I've never seen a boy wear a necklace before. It's embarrassing." Zero complained. Kaname rolled his eyes and stopped walking. He stepped in front of Zero and knelt down, holding his hand out and conjured up something. Zero watched with curious eyes as Kaname placed a necklace similar to Zero's around his own neck. 

"There, now we can be embarrassed together." Kaname smiled. Zero's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks started to warm.

"Y-You idiot!"  
~

Zero tightening his grip around the necklace, his cheeks warming from the memory. He closed his eyes and called out Kaname name.

"Kaname..."

The air around Zero began to twist so that the leaves and water from the river surrounded him and the horse. He watched, captivated by nature's performance to the purebloods powers. Zero blinked and the next thing he knew, he was back at the cross home. He looked around in awe, not believing the amount of power in the necklace before remembering how hurt the horse was. He looked down at it and heard it whining softly. 

Zero touched the horses nap and frowned. A hand gripped his shoulder, making Zero turned around in surprise. 

Kaname stood there with a deep frown on his face before pulled Zero into his arms. Zero gladly wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck as he hid his face in his chest. He was so cold, yet warm. Zero didn't know how it was possible. He lived off of Kaname. This hug was like simple action to others, but it was everything to him.

"Zero, why did you call me? What happened?"

"I..." Zero started, but then looked back at the horse. "You have to help her."

Kaname also looked back the horse then nodded. He released Zero and pressed a hand to the horses' injury. 

Mr. Cross cane running out the house with Yuki in toe. They both looked worried until they saw Zero and Kaname and sighed.

"Zero! Where were you? I've been worried sick...As usual..." Mr.Cross fretted. He then noticed the white form laying on the ground in pain. He frowned. 

Zero looked up at Mr. Cross apologetically. "I'm sorry, but this horse..."

""What happened to her."

"Hunters." Zero explained. Kaname's eyes hardened.

"You were out with hunters?" He asked. Zero looked away and nodded, causing Kaname to shake his head and sigh. 

"She was in trouble. I wasn't about to leave her out there!" Zero protested. Kaname's eyes turned red.

"You'd risk your life for a pathetic animal?" Kaname growled. Zero didn't flinch.

"Yes." He stated, staring down Kaname. The pureblood frowned at Zero before finishing off healing the horse. He took his hand away and stood up.

Zero petted the horse's mane, his eyes watching hers close tiredly. He looked up at Kaname. "Thank you."

Kaname didn't say anything. 

"What's her name?" Yuki asked, moving closer to sit next to Zero

"Her name?" He asked confused.

"We're gonna keep her right?" She  asked Mr. Cross with a small innocent look. Mr. Cross rubbed his head nervously.

"Uhh...I guess?"

"See!" Yuki smiled. Zero turned back to the horse and continued to comfort her. The moonlight shined down on her skin as she slept peacefully, reminding him of a...

"Lily. Her name is Lily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter WILL be out by either the end of this week or the middle of the next. I honestly promise his time and I intend to keep it.
> 
> Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero meets the nightclub!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea...Sorry for not updating. So I obviously can't keep my promises when it comes to updating, so I'll try updating even sooner next time. No promises though. If it helps I have a few chapters already written, so you won't have to wait as long between those.
> 
> Anyways! Sorry for grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> I'm happy you're all enjoying it. :)

"When I say run, you run."

Zero looked up into blood red glowing eyes. The large brown coat engulfing him as the wind tickled the hair around his body. He couldn't help but shiver. Kaname, having an arm wrapped around the smaller boys shoulder noticed. He took off his scarf, tucked neatly around his neck and wrapped it around Zero. He then made sure to pull a hat over his head too. The pureblood chuckled slightly at how he could only see Zero's lavender eyes and bright rosed cheeks under all those clothes. Zero glared slightly, knowing exactly why the vampire was laughing at him.

Kaname rested his hand on Zero's covered head, "But for now, stay here. Don't make a sound and if something happens to me, then you will run." He stated, his eyes glowing with seriousness.

"I have to leave you?" Zero asked quietly. His eyes shining with worry.

"Only if things don't go according to plan."

"What are you even doing anyway?"

"I can't tell you that."

"More secrets, huh?" Zero grumbled. Kaname stared at Zero, his gaze hardening in annoyance. Zero could tell that his constant asking of questions was starting to irritate Kaname, so he quieted down with a pout.

"Trust me, Zero." Kaname sighed. Zero frowned but nodded. The cold was nipping at his nose, but Zero barely paid attention to it, when Kaname walked away from him. His breath hitched when he saw a tall man approach the pureblood. He couldn't tell what the man looked like from his hiding spot int he alley, but when he spoke, had sharp fangs. Zero's eyes hardened in anger.

Bloodthirsty vampire.

Zero's hands clenched into a fist when the man smirked at Kaname, whose own lips turned down into a frown. He couldn't tell what they were talking about and it was only succeeding in pissing him off. Zero really wanted to move, but he made a promise to Kaname. Zero frowned. He didn't want to make Kaname mad, but...

The man's smirk turned into a snarl as his hand reached out to grab, Kaname's collar. Zero gasped, his feet starting to move towards the two until he noticed how calm and serious Kaname looked. Even after only being with the boy for 2 weeks, Zero knew what that look meant, though it was never towards him, surprisingly.

He was done with the vampire.

Zero's eyes widened as he watched Kaname stare at the man with blood red eyes. The man started screaming with pain, dropping Kaname as he started clawing at his own skin. Zero flinched in fear, the man melting before his very eyes. No matter how much Zero tried to look away, he couldn't. The image of that man dying before him would forever be engraved in his mind. Kaname made his way back to him and covered up his beautiful lavender eyes.

"You shouldn't have watched this."

Zero sat up startled, eyes opened wide, looking around his room frantically. He pressed a hand to his sweaty forehead then his chest. It was getting hard to breath. The images kept flashing through his mind, over and over again. His stomach started to twist and turn as nausea struck him. Letting out a painful grunt, Zero pushed the bed covers off his body and stumbled upon his weak and shaking legs.

He opened the door from his room and stumbled the rest of his way to the bathroom. He immediately stepped in and closed the bathroom door behind him. His vision was constantly changing between red and black, making it harder for Zero to move around in his surroundings. He stepped forwards on the carpeted rug before slumping to the floor. Panicked pants escaped his lips as he pressed a hand to his chest. His head rested on the edge of the cool bathtub, making Zero sigh in relief at the cold surface resting on his sweaty forehead.

Who was that man?

What business did Kaname have with him?

Why did he kill him?

If...I was that vampire, would he still kill me?

Will I be next?

All these questions kept throbbing in Zeros mind. He could barely hear the soft chatter in the other room, or the soft footsteps heading his way. His heart pounded in his ears, the only thing he could hear.

Tears dripped down his cheeks as his eyes closed tiredly. Kaname would never do that, he promised that he'd always protect Zero, no matter what. Zero trusted his words; trusted him.

But then...Why wasn't he calming down, Why was he still breathing hard and his heart not slowing down in the slightest?

The door to the bathroom opened slightly shining a light inside the dark room. Zero froze, glancing back at the open door.

By some unknown force, Zero quickly got a hold of himself. He took in a calming breath, holding chest painfully. He wiped his eyes away from his tears and closed his eyes to stop the insistent color changes. His body still shook though, but everything else was in control as he faced the person who opened the door.

An unknown man, with daring orange hair and beautifully piercing brown eyes, stared down at him.

"Who are you?" Zero croaked, backing up slightly. The man stared at Zero for a second before looking back behind himself.

"You know who this is?" He asked something behind him. A taller more beautifully gorgeous figure with dark wavy hair walked up to the doorway who Zero realized a few seconds later that it was Kaname. The pureblood had on a long black coat, his eyes the usual red wine. He stared down at Zero with confusion and worry.

"Zero?" He questioned, softly.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Zero..." The orange haired man mused, a small pleased smirk on his face.

"Kain." Kaname frowned, not appreciating a joke at this moment.

"Infamous?" Zero echoed, his lips turned down in a frown. Kain only chuckled, making Zero tiredly glare at him with annoyance. Kaname sighed at his subject before walking up to Zero and dragging him out the bathroom. Zero glanced up at Kaname then at everyone else in the room. But they weren't human, going by their beauty and abnormal eyes.

All the monsters.

'But I'm one too...' Zero thought bitterly. He glared at each and every one of them, only to have a blond haired vampire and the only girl return the gaze hatefully. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"None of your business, brat," Aido answered, his hands clenched to his sides. It was obvious that he wished to hurt Zero, but was holding himself back. And that was only because of the glowing-eyed vampire right next to him.

Aido immediately froze at the look on Kaname's face and looked away with a scowl. Zero glanced up at Kaname and was instantly met with a soft smile. He couldn't help but blush.

"What are you doing up so early, Zero?" Kaname asked gently. Zero frowned. He didn't want to tell the vampire that he was causing Zero his nightmare this time around.

"I couldn't sleep." Zero simply stated. He didn't need to know anymore. But Kaname's eyes glinted knowingly. Zero cursed the stupid pureblood for being able to read him so easily.

"I see...How about we go for a walk, huh?" Kaname suggested though he was already leading Zero to the door.

"L-Lord Kaname, what about-"

"We'll talk about that later." Kaname finished roughly, giving Aido a harsh glare. The blond vampire stiffened, feeling a sense of fear. He was still able to nod obediently though. Satisfied with his response, Kaname left Cross's house, holding Zeros hand tightly in his.

Zero could feel his face heating up at the contact of Kaname on his hand. It felt natural all the same though.

Zero had no idea where Kaname was leading him, but took in the comfortable silence around them gratefully. He had a feeling that the pureblood knew what he dreamt about and could still feel the small tremors running through him.

But Kaname said nothing, only squeezing Zeros hand reassuringly.

"Who were they?" Even though Zero loved the silence, he was curious about the pack of vampires that was in the house. His stomach clenched painfully too at the thought of them being in Cross home alone. 

"I guess you can call them my 'vampire circle'.."Kaname drawled disappointedly. "Not really the best company sometimes." 

"And why would you leave them with Cross?"

"Because I trust them not to disobey me and go against my wishes," Kaname answered, glancing down at the lavender-eyed boy. Zero flinched slightly as a thought passed his mind. Would he do the same thing to his circle if they did something wrong as he did to that vampire? 

"Would...Would you kill them...Like that time?" Zero asked quietly, looking down at the grassy meadow. Kaname was quiet. Zero started to fear his answer, regretting even asking him. He wanted to believe that Kaname wouldn't kill his circle in cold blood if they went against him, but... Did he really know Kaname? Does he know what he is capable of?

"Yes." Zero froze. "Is this about your nightmare, Zero?" Kaname asked carefully, his eyes hardening with coldness, but deep inside his pupils, Zero could see a sense of worry. Zero nodded slowly. 

"I'm not going to lie, Zero. I am not a nice person. I don't care what happens to the world or the people in it. It's a dead cause to me. I don't want to do anything to it or anyone. I don't even care about my power or placement in the world. I walk around numb and tired of everything, but there are a few things that keep me alive." Kaname explained. He stopped walking and knelt down in front of Zero. Zero stared at Kaname, sadly not expecting Kaname to feel like this all the time. But he was also angry. He thought Kaname cared for him, but if the pureblood was saying otherwise then was he wrong? What about all those times Kaname would hurry to rescue him, or even taking time to visit him? But he admitted that he cared for a few things in this world, maybe...

"Does this mean that you'll kill me too if I disobey you?" Zero asked through gritted teeth. Kaname's eyes widened before chuckling slightly.

"Zero, you already disobey me." Kaname grinned. Zero flushed red.

"Do not!" He protested weakly. Kaname's grin widened as he rubbed Zero's head lovingly. Zero could feel his face heating up even more. So embarrassing!

"You are too important to me. I will never lay a hand on you to hurt you. I give my promise." Kaname assured, squeezing Zeros hand. 

"Alright, alright. I get it!" Zero snatched his hand away from Kaname's, hating how his heart sped up. He looked away from the pureblood, still a dark blush on his cheeks. "This emotional moment is disgusting me." He scowled. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and pulled the boy to his chest.

"I think it's sweet." 

"Ugh! Go away!" Zero struggled to push Kaname away.

Kaname chuckled.

"Now I can't do that, we're going for a ride after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOKI DOKI!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's nightmares are getting worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for a while! I have this terrible writer's block where I'll start writing but then I'll stop cause my writings so god awful...But I'm trying to ignore it and get better. There's no way I''m not stopping this story. Still mad at this chapter cause I had to rewrite it twice! Stupid computer deleted it. >:(
> 
> Okay, enough rambling. I wanted to give you two chapters for not updating in a while, but the rest of this week and next week, I'm gonna be busy with a sports event. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter(though it's definitely depressing...Forgive me.)

It's early in the morning. The sun is out, shining it's light down on the humane creatures. Through the windows in a tall, lean mansion, belonging to the Hanabusa family, lay Kaname.

It had been a long night. Kaname room was flooded with letters from both the vampire and hunters councils. There were also a few letters from close companions of his. Hours of reading and responding left Kaname exhausted. For the first time in forever, the pureblood was out of his usual graceful and organized self.

At 3 A.M, Kaname decided to go to sleep earlier than what he always slept; 9 A.M. By now, Kaname has gotten enough rest for his body to be ready to start the day, but not the rest of him. He was taking a few extra moments in the nearly dark spare bedroom to restore the rest of his energy when there was a knock on the door. Kaname's closed his eyes snapped open to show glowing blood red, while a dark growl started to crawl from his throat, but he held it back.

"What is it?" Kaname asked with a sigh, resting his hand on his head.

"There's another letter, my lord." A velvety soft voice answered. If Kaname could destroy every letter around him, he would. Any more and the pureblood was sure he would snap.

"Bring it," Kaname ordered.

Seconds later, the door opened...

"It's a message from Cross. I believe it regards Zero." Seirin Stated. She placed the letter on Kaname's desk before bowing and leaving the room.

~

Glossy lavender eyes blinked sleepily as they looked up towards the doorway of his home. Zero laid in a puddle of his own blood, oozing from the wound on his neck. His eyes looked forward in front of him, seeing the two lifeless bodies of his parents.

STOP

Tears streamed down his face, his heart beating painfully as he started to sob.

Chuckle.

STOP SHOWING ME THIS.

Zero turned his head over to the doorway. A boy with silver hair, a face similar to his, stood with a woman with long purple hair. Their backs turned from him.

WHY...

"Why...?" Zero croaked. He shakily reached his hand out, trying to get his brothers attention. Ichiru glanced at Zero at the corner of his eyes and smirked.

DON'T LEAVE ME ICHIROU

"Bye Zero." And he left.

Zero watched painfully as the woman and his brother walked out of his house, leaving him in his puddle of blood. His vision started cutting out like a movie that was scratched and could no longer work. Screams and his heart pounding overwhelmed Zero as he sobbed pathetically on the ground.

"Zero?"

NO...

"Zero?!"

WHY...

His vision grew dark.

~

"I came as fast as I could. What happened to Zero?" Kaname asked hurriedly, his eyes shone with worriedness and concern. Yuki jumped at the pureblood sudden appearance into their home. After reading the letter, Kaname used the necklace powers he'd shared with Zero to connect with him. The rush of unfamiliar memories rushed through his head and he immediately knew it was Zero's.

Now, the pureblood stood in front of Zero's bedroom door with a shock and quieted Yuuki sitting outside on the floor. The little girl's hands shook, as she stared up at Kaname, her lips tilted in a deep and worried frown.

Kaname worried for Zero, but he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling of wanting to comfort Yuuki, even in this bad situation. He knelt down in front of Yuki and grabbed her hand. He needed answers though, the only one he could talk to right now, was Yuki.

Yuki looked up at Kaname, her eyes welling up with tears. "Kaname..."

"Yuki, what happened?"

"Zero...He..." Yuki shivered. The memories of what had just conspired haunted her. Kaname squeezed Yuki's hand in what he hoped was a reassurance.

"You can tell me anything."

~

Laying tucked up in her bed, Yuki stared up at the ceiling. Her abnormal dark-wine, ruby eyes blinked open slowly, her mouth opening up in a yawn. Without even having to look at the time, she could tell that she only slept for two to three hours from when she went to bed. Usually, Yuki was like a log when it came to her sleep; once her eyes were closed, you weren't hearing from her until morning. But for some reason tonight felt different. There was an unsettling feeling stirring in her stomach and Yuki couldn't figure out for the life of her why this was.

She thought maybe that she ate something bad, it wouldn't be the first time (especially cause Cross was extra excited about cooking for dinner), but even Yuki could tell it wasn't that. Well, she knew to lay down and trying to figure out what was wrong wasn't going to solve anything, so she sat up, thinking about grabbing a drink.

Her small, frail arms stretched above her head as she let out a loud noise, sighing slightly. Yuki got out of bed and quickly went downstairs. She took her time, sneaking her way into the kitchen to not wake up anyone.

Surprisingly, when Yuki stopped at the end of the staircase, she realized that all the kitchen lights were on. Which was weird, cause she specifically knows that being the only one left awake, turned it off. What she didn't know was that this was a normal occurrence for someone else who lived in the house, always waking up from the nightmares, left him staring out at the window.

Yuki walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass cup and filled it up with water from the sink. She took a sip and sighed in relief at the cool refreshing feeling filling her stomach. And even better, her stomach no longer had that tight and sickening feeling in it. Maybe it was from the water, or because she wasn't as focused on her stomach, but Yuki could hear a constant scraping. Like nails on a wall.

It was already strange enough for Yuki for there to be light downstairs, but for there to be scratching too. She froze as a thought hit her.

WAS IT A MOUSE?!

She thought of waking up Cross to get, but then he'd probably run away screaming. And if she went to Zero, he would just make fun of her and tell her to deal with it herself. Running out of choices, Yuki took in a deep breath then let it out. She had to deal with this herself.

Yuki grabbed a broom from the pantry before heading towards where the sound was coming from; the living room. Her hands shook, her eyes wide and weary. Well, if it was a mouse, she'd knock it down...She hoped.

Yuki stepped closed to until she stopped near the fireplace.

The broom dropped from her grasp at the sight in front of her.

Zero was holding himself, on the side of the couch nearest to the fireplace. His overwhelmingly large clothing was sticking to his sweaty and salty skin as his moving lips shinned bright red, both in blood and bruising, from constantly being bitten on. His beautiful short silver hair covered his now dull lavender eyes. But what was the most disturbing to look at was Zero's nails scratching his skin off to the point where it was bleeding.

Yuki gasped, "Zero?" She sat down next to the boy and tried to pull his hand away, but Zero, whether intentional or not, stiffened his arm so Yuki could not move it. Yuki's eyes watered as her thoughts spiraled onto panic.

"I-I'll be back, I'll get Mr. Cross, Zero." Yuki stuttered, her limbs not moving the way she wanted them to. She tripped and stumbled her way upstairs until she reached Cross room.

"Mr. Cross! Mr. Cross, you have to help!" Yuki cried out, bursting into the room. Cross sat up suddenly from the commotion, wearing a silly pair of pajamas. At another time, Yuki would make fun of what the older man was wearing, but this was too important for a simple laugh.

"Whaa...Yuki?"

"It's Zero! You have to help him."

~

"Then from there, Mr. Cross grabbed Zero and put him back into his bed. I had to grab some towels and..." Yuki stopped, pulling her knees closer to her chin. "Kaname...There was so much blood, I...I thought he was gonna die." Her voice lowered as it cracked, tears dripping from eyes.

Kaname sat down next to Yuki and pulled her close to him. He knew she needed this right now. Even though, he was dying to see Zero, wanting...No, needing to know if he was okay. It killed him to wait outside the boy's bedroom door, but this child right here also faced something horrible.

"I was so scared...! I know, I hate him and all, but I never wanted this to happen to him. I don't get it. What happened? Why did this happen?" The way she looked at Kaname was as if he had all the answers. But in reality, he didn't.

"I don't know why this happened, Yuki," Kaname lied. He knew exactly why this happened, but he could never tell this to Yuki. She's not ready to face the real world. If he could, he would protect Zero too. Unfortunately, it's too late for that, so Kaname has to do what he can to protect Zero now, "But, what you did was very brave. I'm proud of you." Kaname smiled slightly, his hand resting on Yuki's head.

"Really?"

"Truly."

Yuki's eyes started shut from their own will, a small satisfied smile on her lips from her talk with Kaname. The pureblood could see the girl falling asleep and let some of his powers slip through to fully pull her into slumber. Yuki's head fell onto Kaname's shoulder, completely shutting out the rest of the world.

It could have been an hour before the door to Zero's room opened. Cross stepped out of the room, his face fallen and sullen. Kaname had carried Yuki into her room, so she was no longer sleeping out in the hallway. Kaname sat down alone next to the door and had looked up when Cross came out.

"Kaname."

"Cross, is Zero alright?"

"For now, yes." Cross sighed. Kaname frowned, finally standing up, so he could speak to the ex-hunter face to face, or as close as they could come to that, as the pureblood slightly towered over the man.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked.

"You are aware of his nightmares"

"Of course."

"Well, it seems that some of them, or more than just...Nightmares."

"Cross, stop talking in circles and just tell me," Kaname ordered.

"Some of Zero's dreams are from both the future and past."

It was silent.

"You're lying," Kaname growled, his wine eyes shining red in anger.

"I wish I was." Cross sighed, backing away from the door. He didn't know if Zero could hear their conversation or not, being unconscious, but he wasn't about to chance that.

"There is no way, the only person who can do that is Rokuro...No, I can't accept this." Kaname tugged slightly on his hair ends.

"Kaname, there's not-"

"Zero shouldn't have to go through the same thing he did. He's...It's." Kaname broke off before he started cursing at the world.

"I know this... It's shocking."

"Does this mean that tonight..." 

"It was his regular nightmare."

Kaname didn't know whether to sigh in relief or frown.

"But that doesn't mean, next time, won't be different." Cross filled in. Kaname nodded in understanding, though he didn't want to.

"We need to do something." Kaname glanced inside the room, and though he couldn't see any blood, there was a lingering smell of it. Kaname's eyes glowed red at the familiar and sweet, tempting scent. His fangs grew in, his mouth salivating at the thought of having a taste. His eyes widened at that same monstrous thought from the last time he smelt Zero's blood and was disgusted.

"I know. That's why I've thought of an idea." Cross grinned. First time in the night looking like his usual self.

Kaname tilted his head with curiosity but waited for Cross to spill.

"Zero's gonna hate us for this." Cross chuckled nervously.


End file.
